The present invention relates to a purchase request approving apparatus and purchase request approving method for requesting purchase of articles.
Conventionally, companies and business offices purchase various articles necessary for daily business operations from external suppliers.
There are a variety of articles to be purchased. However, for example, purchases of articles such as stationery, for which purchase requests are issued in units of sections, are generally made according to the following procedure and get behind in office automation and paperless transactions.
A general clerk or the like issues a purchase slip for specifying a desired article. Next, a manager approves the issued slip by, e.g., sealing (signature). The approved slip is handed over to the procurement department. The procurement department puts a plurality of orders into a lot as needed, newly issues a purchase order slip, and sends it to an external supplier. With this procedure, the desired articles are delivered.